Penile implant is a treatment for erectile dysfunction. A particular type of penile implant device, commonly known as a three-piece device, includes a pair of inflatable cylinders that are implanted into the corpus cavernosae of the penis. The inflatable cylinders are connected to a fluid-filled reservoir through a pump and valve assembly. Such a pump and valve assembly is typically implanted into the scrotum of the patient, while the reservoir is implanted in the abdomen. Tubing is used to connect each cylinder to the pump, and additional tubing is used to connect the pump to the reservoir.
To inflate the cylinders, the patient can typically actuate the pump using one of a variety of methods that cause fluid to be transferred from the reservoir through the pump and into the cylinders. This results in the inflation of the cylinders and produces rigidity for a normal erection. When the patient desires to deflate the cylinders, the patient may manipulate a valve assembly within the pump in such a manner that the fluid in the prosthesis is released back into the reservoir. Additional manipulation of the cylindrical prosthesis may also be required. This removal of fluid from the cylinders returns the penis to a flaccid state while simultaneously refilling the reservoir with fluid.
A penile prosthesis, which is otherwise functioning, may have tubing connecting the pump and the cylinders either too long or too short. Different patients have different lengths of scrotum and need different lengths of the tubes. Currently there is no such penile implant that provides length-adjustable tubes that can be adjusted during the surgery. The embodiments disclosed herein relates to penile implant with length-adjustable tubes.